The invention relates to an installing technique of a computer and, more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus of the module installing type which is suitable for a high density installation of semiconductor devices.
In recent years, as a result of an increased demand for a computer with higher processing speeds, in which semiconductor devices are installed therein, and, further, for greater miniaturization of a casing, development has been towards the realization of a high integration of the semiconductor devices and a large size is being progressed year by year. In association with them, there is a tendency such that the number of input and output terminals per semiconductor device and an amount of heat generation also increase. Therefore, the realization of a high processing speed, a small size, and a high heat radiating performance of a package form to install semiconductor devices is also required. For this purpose, a module installing form in which a plurality of semiconductor devices are installed on one substrate is used.
In a conventional module installing form, a semiconductor device chip is directly connected onto a printed board and a potting is performed by using a resin. However, since the printed board is formed by the resin of a small heat conductivity, the heat radiating performance is low and it is difficult to install semiconductor devices which generate a large heat.
As a method of improving the heat radiating performance of the package of the semiconductor device chip, there is a method disclosed in "Electronic Packaging Technology", Vol. 6, No. 3, page 60, FIG. 3, Mar., 1990. However, such a method intends to improve the heat radiating performance of the sole package unit and cannot solve the foregoing problem of the semiconductor apparatus of the module installing type.